


Stickers

by prompom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Ignis finds out the power of stickers--The sex chat is brief and it's not explicit
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Stickers

Noctis, being the unhelpful person he was, was going through the grocery bags rather than helping Ignis unpack them. "Aww Iggy why'd you buy spinach? I hate spinach." he whined.

"Well, Prompto is coming over later and he actually likes spinach." Ignis told him.

"I don't want it stinking up my apartment."

Ignis decided to ignore his childish whining. He was nearly eighteen, and a prince, so he really should be acting less childlike.

"Cool Iggy, you bought stickers!" 

Ignis plucked the sheet of moogle stickers from Noctis's grip. "Gladio asked me to get those for Iris. They're not for you."

Noctis pouted.

Ignis had an idea. A dumb idea but an idea nevertheless. "Help me with these groceries and I'll buy you your own stickers."

Noctis immediately started unpacking bags. "You'll really buy me stickers?"

Ignis was actually dumbfounded. He didn't know how this was working but it was. "Yes and every time you do something helpful or do something without me having to ask more than once you'll get another."

Within two hours, Noctis had helped Ignis out away the groceries, cleaned his bathroom and read the reports from the council meeting that Ignis had been begging him to do for weeks. The last thing he didn't even ask him to do. He had left the apartment briefly to get the stickers and when he came back, Noctis was reading the reports. 

Ignis picked three stickers off the sheet and handed them to a delighted Noctis. If he knew it would be this easy he would have done this years ago.

\------

Prompto came around after in the evening, he had a Saturday job which Ignis was eternally grateful for because otherwise the teens would have spent the whole weekend sitting on the couch, playing video games, or lounging in bed doing Six knows. They really thought they were being subtle but they were not.

"Noct dude, you okay? You're actually helping Iggy out in the kitchen." Prompto asked as he hung up his coat. Ignis was also eternally grateful that Prompto was a fairly tidy person, he couldn't cope with having to tidy up after two of them.

"Yeah I'm fine." Noctis huffed.

Prompto bounded over. "Can I help too?"

This wasn't unusual, Prompto always asked if he could help. "Can you wash the vegetables for me?"

"Of course Igster." Prompto replied, taking the colander filled with spinach, carrots and tomatoes. "This is way too much veggies for just us Iggy, is Gladio coming over?"

"No, I've managed to get Noctis to agree to eat some." Ignis replied, struggling to not smile at Noctis's disgusted face.

Prompto's mouth fell open comically. "What's he got on you Noct?"

"Nothin'." 

"I'm going to give him a sticker." Ignis said, ignoring Noctis's nudges signalling him to shut up.

"A sticker?" Prompto was quiet for a moment. "Can I have one too?"

"Of course you can. You hung up your coat and helped me with the vegetables."

Prompto pumped his fist in the air. "What do I have to do to get more?"

"Dude, back off. They're mine." Noctis said.

"Noctis, there's plenty for both of you." Ignis scolded gently. "All you have to do is something helpful."

"I can do that, I'm a really helpful person." Prompto grinned. "Unlike His Sleepiness."

Noctis punched Prompto in the arm, hard.

\-----

A month later, everyone had noticed the change in Noctis's behaviour. He wasn't late for a single council meeting or training session, he ate everything on his plate (normally with a grimace) and Ignis barely had to clean Noctis's apartment.

Noctis and Prompto were racing to clean the apartment as Ignis and Gladio watched. Gladio was eating his fourth cup noodle of the afternoon and Ignis was sipping a cup of tea as they watched. "What did you do to them?" Gladio asked as he slurped noodles.

"I've discovered they will literally do anything to get a sticker."

Gladio raised his eyebrows. "What, like Iris? Who's a twelve year old girl?"

"Precisely."

"Huh." Gladio slurped up more noodles.

"I'm just waiting for it to reach the point where Noctis cleans his own bedsheets." Ignis said, sipping his tea neatly.

Gladio grimaced. "Yeah I dread to think of the state of a teenage boys sheets."

Ignis couldn't help but shudder. "It's so much worse than you think."

Gladio set his now empty cup to the side and leaned in close. "What do you mean?"

Ignis raised his cup and peered at Gladio over the rim. "Have you honestly not noticed?"

Gladio glanced between Prompto and Noctis. "Ya know I see it."

"The amount of lube they use is excessive." Ignis said, sipping his tea. "I could probably get you into Noctis's ass with that amount."

Gladio laughed, making Noctis and Prompto turn around. "What are you laughing at?" Noctis asked, trying and failing to sound aggressive.

"Don't worry yourself Princess." Gladio chuckled.

Prompto bounded over and held out his hand expectantly. "Sticker please."

Ignis handed over a single sticker. Prompto whooped and stuck it to his now completely covered phone case. 

Gladio shoved his hand into his shorts pocket and held out a sticker sheet. "Hey blondie, I'll give you all of these if you tell me about yours and Noct's sex life."

Noctis's face went scarlet. "Glaaadio."

"What do you wanna know?" Prompto asked, staring at the sticker sheet like Gladio was about to hide it.

"Who tops?"

Prompto scoffed. "Noct's way too lazy for that."

Noctis threw the full trash can on the floor, spilling the contents. "Fuck the stickers and fuck all of you."

"Noctis, don't have a tantrum. You're the Crown prince." Ignis scolded, struggling to contain his laughter.

It took nearly a week for Noctis to stop sulking.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't know why I wrote this but I thought it was funny


End file.
